<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayaka Makes a Wish by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094708">Ayaka Makes a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayaka had enough, she takes a stand and does something that even Manaka couldn't predict. She had enough. Remaking the world into something she wanted for a change was her own selfish action. It went better than she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prototype Seasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ayaka Makes a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Manaka has to be <strong>stopped</strong>.</em>' Was the only thing coming to mind of Sajyou Ayaka. She never wanted to fight. Never wanted to ever be a mage. Manaka wanted all her life to be a normal girl with a loving family. A family like the ones she saw her classmates have, so many of them taking them or granted, and even like the people she read about in books. Sure, some of them were lonely orphans, but in the end they got a happy ending with a found family, or even adopted by the kindest and most understanding parent possible. </p>
<p>Ayaka never wanted to have the magic that dragged her into this tournament where death was at every corner. She may have not been in the last ne before this, but no one hid what the previous one was about. Neither her father or sister cared if she listened. Her sister was special and was going to win, it was a fact. It only meant that it would just take as much time as she allowed. Ayaka <em>knew</em> that. Her sister was a genius when it came to using magecraft. Ayaka just... couldn't see the point. Why couldn't the magic they new be as pretty and full of love like the ones in stories. Some of them were scary stories, but they were all filled with magic that was without killing. </p>
<p>The most death ever was the character sacrificing themselves to save the people they loved. </p>
<p>Ayaka wanted to be loved. She didn't want the lone person she knew in her family to die, but ... in the end she paid attention to her. She left her something she knew Ayaka would love more and just remembered to leave her with something at all. Her garden. Her place of peace. Ayaka regretted her mother had to come to an end. If she could keep moving .. if she could reach out like the characters in her books, then even if she failed at magic she could have something like her own little family in the friends she made. The rest of her biological family couldn't be trusted for that.</p>
<p>Her father ignoring her taught her that.</p>
<p>Her <strong><em>sister</em> </strong>attempting to kill her because she could drove that home.</p>
<p>Then she died. At the hands of the one person that paid attention to her even a little. The one person who took the time to act as a father would have and protect their child from anything and everything. ...and they only had one conversation together. In that moment, Ayaka remembered <em>wishing</em> with all her childhood heart that her sister's Saber was her father.</p>
<p>He <em>cared</em>!</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>8 Years ago</strong>
</p>
<p>"The Garden is all that was left to me by someone I love." Ayaka remembered telling him. He was<em> listening</em> to her <em><strong>and</strong> </em>she <em>wanted</em> to tell someone what she was feeling, <em>wanted</em> to tell the one person who even talked to her as if he was talking with her instead of at her everything. She wanted him to understand. And .. maybe, just maybe she wanted to understand something too.  “…it's the only thing my mother left behind, it’s pretty much the same as me now …… It's left alone as much as I am and they may not be humans, but they can care back in their own way. It's... just really lonely now."</p>
<p>For some reason that seemed to strike him for all she didn't get when she mentioned the words alone, but he was listening. In just that moment, she was not alone. Not for the first time in what felt like forever. Maybe he wouldn't mind if she asked him something too. He was a heroic spirit. They were supposed to be better when it came to people from what she understood. '<em>Like the wise heroes in the fantasy books.</em>' "Can you... can you tell me something?" She was still timid for asking for more. For asking for attention when she was not the special one that he was supposed to pay attention to. Everyone paid more attention to her sister, but he was summoned by her. That means that he was supposed to spend time with her sister.</p>
<p>...but he was there.</p>
<p>With her.</p>
<p>At his nod, she continued. He didn't look like he was going to speak, but ... maybe just asking would be okay. She knows that asking sometimes leads to no one answering her, but he was looking at her, not walking away. "How.. how do you get over being sad when the person who loved you the most is gone?" She had to know. She needed to know, even if he said you never do, at least she would know that there was an answer. It couldn't be worse than this confusion she had now where no one else seemed to <em>care</em> that her mother was gone.</p>
<p>This seemed to hit him worse than the word alone ever did. She didn't mean to make him sad. She just wanted to know. He just seemed to freeze as if he was one of the crows that she knew was sacrificed in her family magecraft. "You... don't have to tell me. It makes you sad too. I don't like you being sad too." 'Like me,' she didn't feel ready to say, but he seemed to have heard her. His eyes went warm and his hand rose, she froze as he did that - could only stare at him like she had never seen something like that before, while it came to pat on her head. There was a warmth in her chest. She saw other kids have this happen to them from their own family.</p>
<p>"You sometimes don't." He started, and her hopes fell with that, but he continued. "What is the most important thing to do is remember them."</p>
<p>That was it? She was doing that already. "Even if it hurts?" She wanted to know more. He was answering her!</p>
<p>The smile he had, which started off as painful to look at now looked heartbreaking. It was like when she first found out her mother had died and she was the only one that was crying. Her father moved onto working completely on Manaka and Manaka... she never really cared for things anyway. Not the same way as she did, but, as father said, she was special. She wouldn't have to cry. "Especially if it hurts. It means you love them all the more and they can inspire you even when they were gone. They cared and loved you." </p>
<p>Now Ayaka was the one crying and she had no idea how they ended up sitting side by side. He was still there though even after he answered her when he could have had important things to do, Manaka was still in that Grail War. "How about I tell you a story?" He asked her. She nodded. Right now she couldn't speak Not when she knows how hard it was to do so when she was crying. </p>
<p>"There once was a kingdom called Camelot, it had a lot of wonderful knights who were like a family. There was Sir Kay, who looked after everyone like they were too much for him as younger siblings and..." Ayaka was enthralled by the tale he started of this King Arthur and the special mage that was always by his side. She sounded amazing this Merlin, she had flowers too like her garden.</p>
<p>...if Arthur cried a little too, Ayaka didn't say anything. He missed his family like she did her mom.</p>
<p>
  <em>(It was only watching Arthur protective on her behalf that she wondered what it would be like if they were family. He lost his just like she lost the rest of hers. She didn't cry as hard for her Manaka and their father as her mother when it happened.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present</strong>
</p>
<p>But now there was a battle that she never wanted to enter. Had even told the priest she never wanted to enter. Would never have entered if not for the Lancer coming her way. She didn't want to have the position as Master is under The Seventh, Princes. The only thing she wanted at that moment was her father. The one that she secretly dreamed was her father.</p>
<p>...and he appeared. </p>
<p>He appeared and saved her just like the last time she saw him. Of course, he would save her. He <em>came</em>!</p>
<p>He came as her Servant. Now she felt like she was ... <em>just</em> like Manaka. Manaka had the commands over him, now she had them. She .. she didn't want to be special like her. She wanted to be the girl in the back with her books and still trying just a little to make a friend. She didn't know how to do that, but she tried to make them when there was a partner activity in school. She ... just didn't know how to keep them talking after the project. Ayaka wanted to run away as much as she wanted to hug Arthur and never let go. Her '<em>father</em>' came when she needed him. </p>
<p>He didn't even care that she didn't want to fight, just wanted to keep her safe. It was... oh she wanted that part to last. It was like she was getting her family all over again. She could read books. She could talk to someone that talked back. He paid attention and listened to her still. </p>
<p>It was all she ever wanted.</p>
<p>Except......</p>
<p>The fighting kept coming to her.</p>
<p>Lancer, Rider, Berzerker, and, god forbid, Archer. <em>All</em> of them just kept coming. </p>
<p>Among them all, Lancer was even the one she thought was ... the kindest opponent, for all he tried to kill her first and involver her as a Master. Rider was scary. The priest was scarier. Archer.... that oppressive love of his was the scarier still. She wanted none of that. She wanted to just stay home and read her fantasy books even if she had to look up magic from her family books. </p>
<p>Still... the thing that was the most frightening, the most horrifying thing to come out of this war wasn't that she was cursed to the point that she was going to die. The antidote that Arthur took from Archer after a terrifying battle that drained so much of her mana was  little too late. She wouldn't tell Arthur that. He ... would be sad again. </p>
<p>(The tears on his face were a memory that she would never forget when he just did what no one ese did since her mother and talked to her.)</p>
<p>No... the most horrifying thing was that the last Master was not someone who was supposed to be among the living.</p>
<p>It was her <em>sister</em>.</p>
<p><em>Manaka</em>.</p>
<p>The figure from her nightmares.</p>
<p>She had to be stopped. And now that she revealed herself... Ayaka was ready. For the first time, Ayaka was ready. She made her own spell. One that worked well with her soft heart. And it would be the thing that saved her 'father' this time. Not the other way around.</p>
<p>Then....maybe he could be happy. Ayaka was so tired of people dying now. So very tired of death. She wanted people to live and be happy. Not... not like this. Not what the Grail War had shown her people were capable of becoming. All just for a wish that didn't even matter. Not when they could have just wished to be happy and safe.</p>
<p>....like everyone else.</p>
<p>That was what soldiers and even policemen in drastic situations fought for, right? The ability of people to be capable of being safe and happy as they lived well.</p>
<p>"Arthur. Keep me safe." Ayaka needed to be able to do this.</p>
<p>"I won't let you get harmed. Not again." He made a promise. He was looking at the surroundings as what looked like corpses started to rise from some black bubbling mud that came from nowhere. Mud that looked like it couldn't stay materialized as it kept vanishing after creating more and more of the undead.</p>
<p>'<em>And I won't let you be sad</em>,' Ayaka made her own vow. "Let's go!" The Harvest Moon was overhead. The preparations that she had done while Arthur was fighting were in place. Ayaka might not have an ambitious wish... but if it was to make her 'father' happy and live ... she would take it. She would take it and end this part of the story. The fairy tale that her life had turned out to be. And like all the fairy tales she liked to read, would have a happy ending.</p>
<p>"Arthur! I love you Arthur!" The sound of her sister's voice once more came out of nowhere. "You won't get away from me!" </p>
<p>Ayaka was going to meet her villain in this story and put her nightmares behind her. "You'll have to get through me!" She wouldn't let her sister take anything else from her. She may not be special, but she didn't think that was a reason someone else should be allowed to do something like this. Arthur had to defend not only her primarily, but the people round them that got in the way of Manaka's madness. </p>
<p>.....just like she was eight years ago. </p>
<p>There was panic and confusion as Ayaka and Arthur made haste to where the source of mana was. Where the grail could be felt coming into being.</p>
<p><em>Right</em> where it was the last time Ayaka was almost tossed into it after being killed for it. </p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"You don't seriously believe someone as untalented as you will win? Not when Arthur belongs to me." The sister that she dreamed of in her nightmares didn't change one bit aside from the wound from where Arthur stabbed her. Arthur was too far away now. The monsters of the undead came out more in droves the closer they got to the grail. If she looked at them right... Ayaka could almost say that some of the girls there were the ones from eight years ago. One of them could have been her. </p>
<p>"Arthur doesn't belong to anyone. Least of all you." Ayaka said this with all her confidence. It was a fact that he was not even hers, no matter how much she wished he was her father. Ayaka ignored the slight off feel that started to overcome the area as she thought that. </p>
<p>"He does! I love him and he belongs with me. I will make him love me just like I love him." That... those words should not have been said like that, so enthusiastically hollow and obsessed. Did her sister always sound like that and she just didn't see it?</p>
<p>"No." Ayaka said firmly. For once in her life standing up to the shadow in her life. "He doesn't. And you don't have what it takes to make him happy."</p>
<p>"I do. I just need to get you out of the way first. You should just act like the ingredients you are worth. It's the only thing you are worth." Manaka... went cold. No, it was like she stopped pretending. The anger was cold, but more hollow than anything.</p>
<p>"No. You aren't them. You aren't Mordred. You aren't Kay. You aren't Bedi. You aren't Percival. You aren't <em>Merlin</em>." Each name was as much as an attack as they were the truth. If Ayaka could she would have them alive with him. She would have the kingdom of Camelot alive and well as he knew it with the people he cherished most. She would make it so that he could live with the people he loved while they were alive like him. That odd off feeling got worse.</p>
<p>"He doesn't need <em>them</em>." Manaka was as derisive as she could be. As hateful as she could be. For the first time actually looked like the feelings she was feeling matched to her own face. </p>
<p>"He does. Like everyone does." This was Ayaka's fairy tale now. If she could she would have all the Servants that opposed Manaka and powerful enough to stop her alive and well with their own kingdoms too. They lost something precious in their own wishes when she showed up. Manaka never even needed the Root place that her biological father wanted them to get to. That stupid place could be left alone for all Ayaka cared. It was better off away from people if it made them like her sister. Her sister who should be as untouchable from this world like the Root was. She <em>died</em>. Again more of that feeling.</p>
<p>"And what will stop me from making sure he doesn't. That he only needs me?" Manaka was still so angry. She sounded angry too, but she was for one missing what Ayaka had planned as much as she was missing the <em>point</em>. She was standing there just like all the villains in Ayaka's stories did. It was actually comforting. Ayaka could take on the role of the protagonist of her own story. It would hurt less.</p>
<p>"The Garden is me.” Ayaka said. Ayaka could only hold back a laugh. It was like she was Mother Nature. Even if she wasn't. The feeling was getting worse and still Ayaka ignored it.</p>
<p>"What does that even mean?" Manaka ... was still angry, but wanted to know what the non sequitur even meant.</p>
<p>"It means that I plan to stop you as the ingredient you wanted me to be.... for my own goals." Ayaka said serenely. It was already activated. There was no stopping it. It would seal her sister away. She wished her sister could be sealed away and not killed. She didn't want to kill anyone.</p>
<p>"You." Manaka finally caught onto the fact that her sister was bleeding. Not just bleeding a small token, but was bleeding so heavily it was like she was not going to live past this night no matter what. "You won't be able to do anything!" Ayaka dodged with a grace she would never have had without this war. Running for her life was much a staple in the past weeks.</p>
<p>"I will!" Ayaka ignored the times she was hit. It didn't matter. She wasn't making it passed this point anyway. The heroes in the fairytales had a happy ending. .... sometimes that was at the expense of their companion sacrificing themselves for them to create a miracle. The grail was right there. It didn't have to be perfect. The mana was still holding with some of the power from the last war as well as the energy it gathered this war. It was enough for one miracle.</p>
<p>"<strong><em>Stop</em></strong>!"</p>
<p>(Ayaka didn't. She didn't even see what looked like a distorted red dragon coming out from behind Manaka attempting to stop her.)</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Ayaka didn't understand why the images in her mind of what she imagined with her talking distraction to Manaka crossed through her mind.</p>
<p>She didn't understand the burning pain that was going on with her.</p>
<p>She didn't understand why there was a burst of power from the moon that was a lot farther than the only spell she ever created, one of a heroic sacrifice for a loved one, happened.</p>
<p>Most of all... she didn't understand why the world felt hazy to her and she herself felt like <em><strong>she</strong> </em>was the world.</p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>It hurt and it burned.</p>
<p>(The image of her '<em>father</em>' in her mind was the only thing keeping her sane.</p>
<p>"I guess in the end, we really are sisters." Ayaka thinks she spoke, but never was sure to the swirling haze in her mind. The irony and self depreciation was not lost on her. Yet... she was still thinking on his happiness. She hoped he didn't take her death hard. She didn't want him to cry. Not for her.)</p>
<p>....and so the world <em>melted</em>....</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Gaia looked out as the world swirled.</p>
<p>A seal was made. One straight out of a fairy tale from a young girl. Where the seal was touched in a land in between the borders of Avalon and Earth. Between the Reverse Side and the planet where the mortals dwelled. The pillars of the seal the King of said Kingdom attached to a season. The King was partnered with the one that could most support them. Make them happy. And the spirits of the dead pulled forth from the records of the Moon Cell like pulled right from the pages before their story ended. Gifted to the new kingdoms as the will was given permission from another power. Another being that was the new will of the moon.</p>
<p>A kingdom of Spring for the '<em>Father</em>' and Merlin at his side ruling the kingdom once more. The Kingdom of Camelot once more a bastion against the fae, phantasmals, undead, and those that were after the Root. Those that were interested in breaking the seal on Manaka.</p>
<p>A kingdom of Summer for the Pharaoh who tried so hard to destroy the evil in this world before it could unleash itself. His beloved Hathor, the Lily of the Nile, the equal to the sun at his side once more. The Kingdom of Egypt no longer a ruin in a part of the world once more to burn those that wished to destroy the order of the world. Those that breached close to the seal of Manaka and her '<em>son</em>.'</p>
<p>A kingdom of Autumn for the King who owned all the treasures of the world and would know the pleasures of the world was there once more. His counter the will of the Moon Cell given mortal form. Together, they were given the city of Uruk that the King of Heroes ruled and now did once more. A last and final stand against those that would destroy humanity. Those that could and would if they were to break the seal and allow the Beast to the mortal world with its '<em>Mother</em>' Manaka.</p>
<p>A kingdom of Winter where the fierce Hound of Ulster was a raring to go in what appeared to be a combination of the Ulster and Fuyuki city. The fierce hound had small regard that lent to a mishmash of people mixing with those that his chosen partner cared for and knew. More of a tribal kingdom with the partner a woman who dared to steal from the Moon Cell. The two as fiercely hot as the flames of the sun in the midst of their icy kingdom. Both set to be the guard of the seal to stop Manaka and her plans. </p>
<p>Gaia looked... and accepted. </p>
<p>The new fairy tale that was to take place had another section not yet over.</p>
<p>Gaia accepted and ...... <em>Ayaka woke up.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>(Ayaka imagined herself as Mother Nature.... s<strong>he shouldn't have tempted that fate</strong>.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>